<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Teenagers Just Getting By by blury_prizza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274520">Two Teenagers Just Getting By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blury_prizza/pseuds/blury_prizza'>blury_prizza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Two Teenagers Just getting By - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Comfort, Coming of Age, Disabled Character, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Implied Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Short &amp; Sweet, Short Stories, Soft Boys, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Two Fathers, androgynous character, soft, two teenagers just getting by</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blury_prizza/pseuds/blury_prizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of my characters Finny and Shoko.<br/>A series of short stories centered around two teenagers up and downs in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quiet Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet nights were the ones I remember and look forward to the most.</p>
<p>The ones where we walked to his house without a care in the world, just focused on our little piece of time we had. Laughing and enjoying each other’s presence, the warmth of it all.</p>
<p>Then we’d get to his house and lounge on the couch like we had nothing better to do. Maybe we’d watch TV and enjoy the lull of sleep it brought and pass out only to wake up later getting scolded and kicked to the basement. Only to laugh about it as soon as the door shut. </p>
<p>Or maybe we just sit and listen. Listen to a song while the other goes off about a topic that has them entranced and so motivated. We’d take turns talking about what ever captivated us most at the moment and shuffle through our favorite songs. Leaning against the opposite arms of the couch, our legs tangled as we spoke and listened.</p>
<p>Perhaps this would lead to light hearted banter, maybe rough housing, then eventually smothering each other with pillows to try and silence the other. Maybe I would pick him up and run around as he protested the action and wanted down.</p>
<p>We’d eventually calm down and once again just enjoy being with one another. Two teenagers alone is a scary world we didn’t ask to be in, sitting on a couch not giving a shit for the time being. Just existing and being enough for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finny and Shoko relax in the suns light and act like dorks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer light filtered in through the window bathing us in its warmth. I felt like a cat following the sun and its warmth that could put you to sleep. Shoko was sitting next to the window smoking, he looked far away.<br/>
He did that some times, looked far away. Like he was here but his mind was somewhere else. I layed there on his bed and wondered what he was thinking.</p><p>Shoko was a mystery to me sometimes, he's my best friend but he still had his secret battles he kept inside him. I know he struggled with his family and accepting himself. </p><p>I moved my foot and poked him. “ Hey” I said<br/>
He blew the puff of smoke out the window before looking at me. “Hey “he said softly<br/>
“What are you thinking about?”<br/>
“ The sun”<br/>
“ The sun?” I mimicked<br/>
“Yeah” he said taking another puff of his cigarette, “ It’s warm”<br/>
“ It normally is” I Humor poking him again with my foot. </p><p>He exhales again smoke pouring out his mouth and into the air getting sucked out the window. I smile, it was nice laying here in the sun as Shoko sits near, even if he really is far away in his own world. That's just how it was sometimes. You get caught up in your own head for a little bit and you just have to sit and think and reorganize yourself. </p><p>So I just sit there and watch him. His hair was messy and his roots were starting to grow back in black, no doubt we will be making a trip to the store soon to pick a new color to ruin his hair with. </p><p>I think dying his hair was how he took control in his life. Or how he distances himself from his mom. He didn't like his mom much, but she didn't like him much either so I guess it was okay. I wonder what my mom would think of me now. Does she even think about me? I wonder. Does she think about the little boy with one leg she left at the doorstep of an orphanage at age 6 . Does she have a new little boy, will she leave him eventually too?</p><p>I get shook from my thoughts by a shove to my foot. </p><p>“ Your making that face again” Sho says, smothering his cigarette butt on the windowsill. </p><p>“What face?”</p><p>“You know the one you make when you're thinking too much” he says leaning against the wall.</p><p>“No I don't know the face, I can't see in 3rd person now can I?” I retorted back. “ Would you like to enlighten me?”</p><p>“ Well you scrunch up your eyebrows and start chewing on your lip.” he says as if it's common knowledge. </p><p>“ Oh Really?” I say with a smirk, I get an eyebrow rain from this. “ wanna guess what i was thinking Mr know it all.” he chuckles at this.</p><p>“ sure” he smiles deviously “ were you thinking about yours truly and how epic-ally awesome I am?” he says with a cocky tone.<br/>
I laugh at this, “ No, why would I ever think about that!” I say sarcastically<br/>
‘He promptly leans over and grabs a stuffed animal and tries to smother me with it. </p><p>“Why you Little-!”He says trying not to laugh as he shoves the stuffed cat on my face. </p><p>“ Uncle! Uncle!” I say in an attempt to get him off me only to garner a few more seconds of suffering under the stuffed cat before I'm allowed to breathe again.<br/>
He sits there above me with a dumb smile on his face, and I cant help but smile back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These are my original characters and this story was originally posted on tumblr @ newroomblog .<br/>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was in Finny's point of view and if your were wondering yes he only has one leg. His left leg is fine but he lost a portion of the latter half of his right leg in an accident as a kid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When no one Else is There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief look into Finn's life after his dad gets immitted into the hospital and ends up getting comforted by his dads boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written in his dad's boyfriend perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When no one Else is There</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house was dark and somber when he arrived. The usual calming and welcoming environment is gone. The entry room has a stream of light filtering in from the doorway of the living room, and if you listen closely, straining your ears for the slightest of sounds, you can barely hear the tell tale sound of muffled cries. Ones that sound sad and alone, but scared for someone to hear and come looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do, do I investigate, do I leave it alone, not my problem.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks, but the little nagging humanity in him makes him grit his teeth and walk in slowly behind the couch to at least see who it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he approaches the sounds become more clear, more recognizable. He pears around the coach seeing the small form of his boy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh it’s his boy, crying quietly alone on the coach.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At this moment he doesn’t know what to do. His arms extend out shaking, fear and confusion filling his mind. How do you comfort someone crying, crying alone in the dark with only the light of the muted TV for light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never been good with emotion let alone sadness. But it's his boy, he promised </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d look out for the kid. He promised. It’s then he notices the familiar necklace clenched tightly in the boy's hands, like a quiet prayer. He gets a shoot of pain in his chest upon seeing the necklace, he knows that necklace, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here he is a grown man standing next to a coach with a child crying on it scared not knowing what to do. But he does, he just doesn’t know if he can (he will). So fighting down his fear he reaches down, his cardigan falling slightly off his shoulder, placing a shaking hand on the boy's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finny?” he asks quietly, uncertainty lacing his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this the boy shoots up frightened, turning to look at the figure behind him. Fear written across his tear stained face. His puffy green eyes find the older figures, pouring all the sadness and fear into his look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee?” He croaks, voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey Fin.” The older of the two pauses running through what to do, then says “are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finny gives a strangled noise of acknowledgment before his face breaks and starts crying again, curling in on himself. Bee finally moves, sitting down next to finny on the coach, wrapping unsure arms around him. The boy crumbles into the comfort crying into Bee’s shirt, his hands in a vice like grip on the cardigan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s very rarely dealt with kids, let alone crying ones. But he’s forced to deal with that now. His boy is crying in his arms and the best he can do is be there for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the strangled sobs  Finny speaks “ I miss him, so much. I just want him to come home”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This hits Bee like a truck. Because under all the repressed feelings, he does too, he misses </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. He knows he misses </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He misses </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> so, so much to the point he ran off to try and ignore and forget. He doesn’t even know why he came back here, maybe out of habit or maybe the secret hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be back, awake and healthy. Sitting on the coach with his boy watching a movie like they used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I. I miss him too. ”He chokes. With that he feels traitorous tears escape his eyes sliding down his cheeks and off his face. It starts off slow and then they come in a downpour. His grip around Finny tightens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And here they sat for an uncertain amount of time, a parent and child crying in each other's arms for the one that held them together. The one that sits in the ICU of the hospital, bandaged, bruised, and unresponsive. The one who so graciously let them into his life , cared and loved them, gave them a home and family. The one that dragged them out of their previous hells and showed them the soft and light side of life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here they sit, letting the fear and sadness come flooding out. But now they aren't alone. They may not be the closest but they are still there for each other. They have to be strong for him. They have to be here when he gets back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>End</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A short story based off of Tobi's OC (Bee) and my own (Finny and Mercury). </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For Tobi, Thanks for bringing these characters to life with me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lil different not going to lie. I dedicate this one to my friend Tobi who is the creator of the wonderful character of Bee. Fun fact Both Finny's dad (Mercury) and Bee were created before Finny and Shoko even existed! </p>
<p>If you got any questions feel free to ask!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All these stories contain my original characters and have been posted originally on tumblr on newroomblog. Hope you all enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>